Colgado de un árbol
by Miss Lefroy
Summary: Para Luna, sus primeros días en Hogwarts fueron los mejores. /Este fic participa en el reto especial "Primeras veces" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


_Nada del Potterverso me pertenece._

_Este fic participa en el reto especial "Primeras veces" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

><p><strong>Colgado de un árbol<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**King's Cross, 1 de septiembre de 1992**

—¿Seguro que lo llevas todo?—dice con cierta preocupación el señor Lovegood.

—Sí, papá —contesta con calma Luna, acompañada de una amplia sonrisa.

El señor Lovegood parece inquieto. Suelta un largo suspiro para calmarse. Mira a su hija a los ojos y le sonríe más tranquilamente.

—¿Y llevas suficiente antídoto para la cara? Si necesitas más...

Luna saca un pequeño frasco y se lo enseña sonriente a su padre. Éste asiente, complacido, aunque algo culpable por el accidente que hace unos días tuvo su pequeña con un _smught_ verrugoso. Siente la necesidad de acariciarle la zona de su rostro dañada, pero se lo piensa mejor, ya que sabe de sobra lo que duelen aquellas espantosas verrugas.

—El señor Dumbledore es un hombre muy amable que nos dijo que tendría más si lo necesitaba —le explica Luna, con voz dulce.

—Sí, el señor Dumbledore es un hombre muy amable. Pero si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, me lo dices, ¿vale? —El tono de preocupación del señor Lovegood no deja indiferente a su hija.

—No te preocupes, seguro que el señor Dumbledore tiene todo lo que necesito—dice mientras coge sus cosas tras escuchar acercarse el Expreso de Hogwarts.

—¿Me escribirás en cuanto llegues?

—Será lo primero que haga, te lo prometo.

—Ojalá estuviera aquí tu madre para poder despedirse de ti.

—Ya se despidió de mí esta mañana —le dice tranquilamente, se pone de puntillas todo lo que puede y le da un beso en la mejilla a su padre, quien tiene una expresión un tanto desconcertada tras el comentario de su hija.

—Te quiero, pequeña —le dice con una fingida calma y le da un beso en la coronilla.

—Y yo a ti —le insta, perdiéndose entre la multitud de niños y adentrándose en el expreso lentamente.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Hogwarts, 16 de septiembre de 1992**

Los días en Hogwarts pasan demasiado deprisa, pero eso no es algo que a Luna le importe mucho. Ella disfruta cada día que pasa, saboreando cada momento que está allí. Para Luna, estar en Hogwarts es como un regalo; el mejor de ellos.

Está en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw. Se asoma a la ventana y mira el espléndido día que hace. Sonríe y coge uno de los ejemplares que le prestó su padre sobre animales fantásticos. Instintivamente, se toca ligeramente el rostro y recuerda que es hora de echarse la loción para las verrugas del _smught_.

Hace un día verdaderamente estupendo. Luna sabe que quedan pocos días de sol, así que decide que lo mejor es pasar el sábado disfrutando de ese sol leyendo el libro que le prestó su padre bajo la sombra de un árbol. Da pequeños saltitos mientras piensa en qué árbol se sentará. Observa a su alrededor y se percata de que varios alumnos se quedan mirándola. Ella se encoge de hombros, sin importarle demasiado el qué dirán o pensarán al mirarla tan descaradamente. Finalmente, se acerca a uno de los árboles donde apenas hay nadie y se sienta con cierta gracia bajo su sombra; le encanta estar sola y disfruta del sonido del viento al chocarse contra las hojas. Le recuerda mucho a los cascabeles de madera que tiene en la entrada de su casa. Añora un poco estar en casa, sobre todo a su padre, pero es algo de lo que ambos ya estaban preparados.

Saca de su mochila el libro de su padre (algo envejecido por el uso y el paso de los años) y un trozo de pergamino; tiene intención de averiguar el paradero de algunas especies que pueda encontrarse en los terrenos del castillo. Abre el libro y empieza a hojearlo, tomando algunas notas. Pasados unos minutos, comienza a escuchar un extraño ruido que proviene del árbol. Oye cómo cruje una de las ramas y, acto seguido, alguien suelta un grito por allá arriba. Luna mira hacia donde se escuchó el grito y se pone en pie inmediatamente con una notable tranquilidad. De una de las ramas cuelga un muchacho, que lucha con todas sus fuerzas por zafarse de la rama del que está completamente enganchado bocabajo.

—No pareces muy feliz ahí arriba —le dice con dulce voz.

—¿En serio? —le espeta el muchacho con voz tosca—. No me había dado cuenta de ello.

—No deberías subirte a los árboles que no te hacen feliz.

—No me he subido a propósito —comienza a decirle, jadeante—. Han sido mis amigos; me han gastado una pequeña broma y me han retado a recuperar _algo_ que me pertenece.

—Pues no pareces que te diviertas mucho...

El muchacho empieza a balancearse y patalear como puede, pero sigue siendo presa de esa rama.

—¿Te importaría ayudarme a bajar de aquí? —le pide, agotado, dejando el cuerpo completamente relajado.

Luna asiente y saca su varita de la túnica. Agita un poco la muñeca y consigue soltar al chico de la rama. Lo mantiene un poco en el aire pero algo la hace estornudar y el muchacho cae al suelo. Luna se acerca asustada al joven y se arrodilla junto a él.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, aunque me duele un poco la cabeza... —dice mientras se la frota.

—Te sangra un poco. Vamos a la enfermería a que te curen eso.

Mientras Luna ayuda al chico a levantarse, éste le mira con cara de espanto. El trayecto hasta la enfermería se lo pasa evitando no mirarle directamente a la cara. Cuando llegan, ven que no hay nadie, pero Luna acompaña al muchacho hasta una de las camas y le pide que se tumbe.

—Lo siento, pero he de preguntarlo —empieza a decir el chico—, ¿qué es lo que te ha pasado en la cara? Parece como si un trol te hubiese vomitado encima y se te hubiese secado.

Luna se echa a reír y se sienta en una de las sillas que hay junto a la cama. Saca el libro de su padre y pasa rápidamente las páginas hasta dar con la que quería, pasándoselo al joven.

—Me atacó un _smught_ verrugoso —dice señalando el animal en cuestión, que era una especie de topo peludo con cuernos—. Son unos animales muy sociables, pero si se ven en peligro suelen atacar echando un líquido venenoso que produce verrugas allá por donde caiga.

—Pero tú pareces demasiado encantadora como para haber atacado a un bicho de esos —comenta algo sonrojado.

—No, no le ataqué —contesta con una risita—, es solo que hacía un poco de viento y se levantó algo de polvo, lo que me hizo estornudar, y así fue cómo se asustó el pobre _smught_ verrugoso. Pero no te preocupes, ya le he perdonado por atacarme.

—¿Le... perdonaste? —pregunta incrédulo.

—Claro —le contesta con una amplia sonrisa—. Aquellos ojos tristes decían claramente lo arrepentido que estaba de haberme atacado. Sabía perfectamente que no lo hice a caso hecho, así que le perdoné.

Ambos son interrumpidos por un sonoro golpe en la puerta. Alguien la ha abierto con brusquedad y piensan que probablemente sea Madam Pomfrey que ya está de regreso. Pero no, no se trata de ella. En su lugar, aparece una chica delgada, de cabellera larga y muy lacia, cuyo flequillo le tapa medio rostro. Se acerca a la cama donde están ellos dos con paso firme y decidido; se la ve claramente agitada por la situación. Abre la boca para decir algo, pero se queda mirando a Luna y su gesto de espanto la deja apenas sin palabras.

—Yo no tuve nada que ver —dice al fin, volviéndose a su amigo—. Le dije a Brad que lo dejase, pero no me hizo ningún caso...

—Jo, Jo... —le interrumpe el muchacho, intentando calmarla un poco—, no te preocupes. Sé cómo son Brad y Ralph. No es la primera vez que lo hacen. Lo único que... en fin, se han pasado de la raya esta vez, porque me dejaron sin varita.

—Lo sé, pero es que me llevan loca desde que empezó el curso. ¡Están más incontrolables que nunca!

Jo se tranquiliza cuando su amigo le da un abrazo. Éste le sonríe y mira a su alrededor. Ambos están solos. ¿Y la chica de las verrugas en la cara? ¿Dónde se ha metido?

—Qué chica más rara —espeta Jo mirando a su amigo.

Sí que era cierto que es un poco extraña aquella chica, pero al chico le hubiese gustado haberse despedido de ella.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**São Paulo ****(Brasil)****, 30 de septiembre de 2007**

Luna lleva más de media hora esperando al Profesor Pereira, con el que ha quedado para investigar sobre un nuevo animal fantástico que cree haber descubierto, pero tarda demasiado. Está sentada su baúl y saca, por enésima vez en treinta minutos, el reloj de bolsillo de su padre. A continuación, extrae de su túnica su diario y comienza a escribir en él, pero una enorme gota de agua se estampa contra el papel; Luna mira al cielo, que está completamente gris, y deduce que, en cuestión de minutos, caerá una buena.

Y no se ha equivocado. Un par de minutos después comienza a llover a mares. Se palpa la túnica para sacar su varita y formular algún hechizo para resguardarse de la lluvia, pero recuerda que por esa zona merodean demasiados muggles y lo descarta. Se dice a sí misma que no sería mala idea haberse llevado uno de esos inventos muggles para refugiarse de la lluvia. ¿Cómo se llama? Paraguas, si no recuerda mal. Tras ese pensamiento, se echa a reír; desde siempre la lluvia le suele divertir mucho, ya que, como ella dice, le hace cosquillas. Respira profundamente, sonriendo y cierra los ojos, mientras disfruta del sonido relajante de la lluvia.

—Lamento la tardanza, señorita Lovegood —dice una voz detrás de ella, pero su perfecta pronunciación le dice que no se trata del Profesor Pereira; cuando se da media vuelta se percata de que es un joven alto que sujeta un paraguas de esos muggles que hacía un momento pensaba—. El Profesor Pereira vendrá más tarde y me ha mandado a mí a por usted.

—No se preocupe, señor —le contesta Luna con una de sus dulces sonrisas—, me gusta la lluvia.

El joven se queda inmóvil, mirándola unos segundos, hasta que se le viene a la mente que está empapándose.

—¡Oh, qué maleducado soy! —se disculpa y le ofrece su paraguas mientras saca una pluma de su bolsillo—. Agarre bien su equipaje, porque nos marchamos en unos segundos.

Luna sujeta con fuerza su baúl y le coge de la mano al chico, quien se pone tenso ante el gesto de Luna. En unos pocos segundos, ambos se encuentran en una cabaña repleta de urnas con varias especies en el interior de cada una.

—Puede ponerse cómoda, señorita Lovegood —dice el muchacho mientras va a por una manta, pero cuando regresa se encuentra a Luna ensimismada examinando todos los animales que hay en las urnas.

—Son... magníficas —consigue decir al fin, y se acerca a una donde hay un animal que le resulta muy familiar—. ¡Vaya! ¿Este es...?

—Un _smught_ verrugoso, sí —contesta él rápidamente—. Un _smught_ verrugoso albino, para ser precisos.

—Yo solía tener muchos de estos adorables animalitos en el jardín de mi casa.

—Sí, lo sé, y espero que ninguno te volviese a atacar en la cara, como aquella vez... —dice con cierta timidez.

Luna frunce levemente el ceño, pero su gesto es más bien de sorpresa.

—¡Oh! Tú eres el chico que estaba colgado del árbol.

—¡Exacto! —espeta con cierto júbilo al saber que se acuerda de él—. El que no estaba muy feliz de estar allí subido.

Luna se echa a reír por el comentario.

—No pensé que te acordases de mí, ya que han pasado demasiados años. Te busqué para darte las gracias por todo, pero no te encontré. Y cuando lo hice...

—¿Qué?

—No me atreví —consigue contestar con el rostro ruborizado.

Luna vuelve a reírse.

—Vaya, no pensé que te haría tanta gracia mi comentario.

—Es que no entiendo por qué no te atreviste a decirme nada.

—No lo sé yo tampoco. Al principio, supongo, que sería porque me daba vergüenza. Todo el mundo te tenía como alguien extraño y... —Se calla un segundo y la mira a los ojos, más ruborizado que antes— ¡Pero yo nunca pensé que eras extraña! Yo...

—No te preocupes, nunca me importó lo que pensaran de mí.

—Lo sé. Pero todo lo que digo es cierto. De.. de hecho... —Se acerca a una mesa que hay cerca de ellos y abre un cajón, donde saca una libreta llena de recortes y algunos apuntes—. De hecho tengo todos los artículos donde has salido, y estoy suscrito a la revista _El Quisquilloso_ desde hace años sólo para leer los artículos que escribes y...

—Veo que me conoces mejor que yo a ti, chico del árbol —le interrumpe.

—Sí, sigo todo lo que haces desde hace años. Y, bueno, por así decirlo, eres uno de los motivos por los que empecé a interesarme por los animales fantásticos.

—¿En serio? Nunca imaginé que alguien pudiera seguir mi ejemplo —le contesta alegremente—. Me alegro de que ese alguien seas tú, chico del árbol. Eres muy adorable contándome todas esas cosas.

—Puedes llamarme Rolf, si quieres —le insta rascándose la nuca, nervioso, y media sonrisa en la cara.

—Rolf, el adorable —le dice cariñosamente—. ¡Atchís!

Rolf le cubre con la manta que había cogido antes y se la pone por encima de los hombros a Luna. Acto seguido, coge su varita y enciende la chimenea; le acerca una silla y le indica a Luna que se siente al lado del fuego mientras él va a por algo caliente que darle. Cuando regresa, se lo ofrece sin más.

—¡Oh!, ¿qué es?

—Un poco de té de mandrágora egipcia con un toque de jengibre. Mi abuelo solía traérmela mucho cuando regresaba de Egipto y me recuerda mucho a él cuando lo tomo.

—¿De veras? —Luna se queda mirándolo fijamente; está sin palabras—. El té de mandrágora egipcia es mi bebida favorita. No bebo otra cosa desde hace años.

—¿Hablas en serio? Es la primera vez que conozco a alguien que le gusta la mandrágora egipcia. Supongo que será por su sabor fuerte, pero...

—¡Eso es lo que la hace tan especial! —dicen al unísono y ambos se echan a reír.

—¡Exacto! —exclama Rolf y mira más serio a la chica—. Luna, llevo todo este rato queriendo decirte algo... —Se queda callado un par de segundos antes de continuar—. Bueno, en realidad llevo quince años queriéndotelo decir, soñando con este momento, así que no pienso escapar esta oportunidad.

—Tú dirás, Rolf el adorable.

Rolf respira hondo para coger fuerzas por lo que le quiere pedir.

—¿Te... te gustaría algún día... tomar algo conmigo... ya sabes, fuera del trabajo?

—Por supuesto, me encantaría.

—¿De veras? —exclama emocionado—. Porque sé de muchos sitios donde podría llevarte y que sé que te encantaría visitar.

—Me encantará ver todos esos sitios —le dice tiernamente—. Y seguro que esto es el comienzo de una bonita amistad.

Y, con aquella frase flotando en el aire, se quedan frente al fuego, bebiendo el té de mandrágora egipcia y escuchando la lluvia caer, mientras esperan la llegada del Profesor Pereira de un momento a otro.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**NDA: **Esto es lo mejor que me ha salido sobre la primera vez que Luna y Rolf se ven por primera vez. La verdad es que me gusta eso de darle un poco de misterio y no revelar que es él hasta el último momento, pero es que me ha parecido bien hacerlo así, que ella no sepa quién es ni nada por el estilo._

_Para mí, Rolf es un par de años mayor que Luna, aunque no tengo la menor idea de la edad que tiene, así que yo me lo imagino así. Y, por así decirlo, él no es que se enamore de ella (no me lo imagino así, la verdad), pero sí que la admira mucho y por eso le gusta todo lo que hace. Eso sí, él le dice que una de las razones de que se dedique a ello es por ella, pero lo que no dice es que otra de ellas es su abuelo. Yo me imagino mucho a Rolf siendo bastante humilde en ese sentido y en ningún momento quiere mencionar quién es por toda la influencia que eso conlleva. Porque, ante todo, Rolf quiere ser él mismo y para nada desea que le comparen con nadie, y mucho menos con su admirado abuelo Newt. De ahí que, en ningún momento, le revele a Luna que es su nieto. Algo que, probablemente, en un futuro ella valore, el que él quiera ser él mismo. _

_A deicr verdad, no sé cómo me ha quedado esto. Le he cambiado el final unas cuatro veces, si no más, porque las demás no me convencían o no sabía cómo manejarlas. Sabía que se reencontrarían años después, pero todas las maneras que se me pasaban por la cabeza eran demasiado sosas, hasta que se me ocurrió lo de la lluvia, el profesor que llega tarde, el chico que va a recogerla... me pareció encantador todo. Aunque llegó un momento en el que Rolf parecía un acosador de Luna, más que un admirador, así que tuve que descartar algunas cosas porque... XD_

_En un principio iba a poner que aparecía de repente el Profesor Pereira, pero me pareció que le quitaría el encanto a la historia, así que dejé que simplemente regresara después. También tenía en mente que Rolf la besara cuando ella acepta su propuesta de salir con él, pero tampoco me pareció apropiado para el momento. _

_Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que no hayáis vomitado mucho con el final. He intentado mantener a Luna IC, pero me ha costado horrores hacerlo, ya que es un personaje mucho más complicado de lo que muchos se piensan. XD_

_En fin, eso es todo. Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima._

_**Miss Lefroy.**_


End file.
